


Tempest's Heat

by Silver_77



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Tempest is in heat and Jack is the only one who can help her





	1. Omegas

I was lying in bed, asleep, when suddenly it started becoming very hot. I ignored it at first, but it became to much after awhile, so I got out of bed. I walked towards my mirror and look at my reflection. My cheeks were flushed and I was sweating, that's when I realized that there was a pain in my stomach. I was in heat. 

"Damn it!" I cried. "Why now?! Ugh, I hate being a Omega!" I was getting really sick of having to go through heat every three months, but I had to deal with it. Suddenly, someone knocked om my door, making me jump. 

"Tempest? It's Jeff, are you okay?" Jeff asked. I opened the door and Jeff jumped a little. "Woah! Are you okay Temp? Your face is very red." I sighed and wiped some sweat from my brow.

"I'm in heat, you might want to back away a little." I said weakly. He took my advice and back up a little. He sniffed the air and his body grows still. 

"Um, Temp, don't tell me that smell is coming from you...." He asked. 

"Yep, that is my heat smell, sorry." I said, embarrassed. 

"Its alright," Jeff replied. "Do you want me to warn the others about this?" 

"Yes please!" I pleaded. "Also, tell Jack to not come near me."

"Why?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Because he will try to help me and will end up with me attacking him." I explained. Jeff nodded, still looking confused, before leaving. I shut the door and climb back into bed, the heat being unbearable.


	2. Nesting

Oh God, the heat and pain were unbearable! I could hardly stand it! My underwear was so soaked by my own excitement that it caused my heat to become worse. I moaned and groaned, trying to get comfortable in my bed, but nothing helped. Even though this is the third day of my heat, God, it is horrible. Someone knocked on my door, so I shakily got up to open the door. When I opened the door a bit, Slenderman was on the other side, holding a basket. 

"Hello Tempest," Slendy greeted, holding out the basket to give it to me. "The others wanted to help you get through your heat, so they gave you some materials to nest with, since Omegas nest when in heat." He handed me the basket and waved goodbye, leaving. I closed the door, walked over to my bed, sat down, and looked inside the basket. To my surprise, it was filled with shirts and jackets. I recognized Jeff's white jacket, Ben's green shirt, Masky's yellow shirt, Hoodie's yellow hoodie, Slendy's whole entire black suit, and finally Jack's grey jacket. I felt a flow of happiness went through my heart as I made my nest. After I'm done, I lay down and snuggle into the makeshift nest and hug Jack's jacket.

"It smells just like him." I sighed, starting to fall asleep. Luckily, thanks to the nest, my heat calmed a little. I whispered a soft, "Thank you" and fell asleep. A few hours later, I awoke from a barely audible knock on my door. "W-Who's there?" I asked tiredly. 

"It's me, Jack." My body instantly tensed, my heat making its appearance known. I started to panic.

"Um, c-come in!" I say, starting to regret saying that. He came in, only shutting the door a little. He noticed the nest and his jacket in my arms.

"Sorry, I just had to check on you. Jeff had knocked on your door earlier, but you never answered. I got extremely worried and came here." I nodded, barely paying attention to his words. I was just focused on his body, his big, muscular, sexy bod-

'No! Bad girl!' I thought, snapping out of it. 'He may be your boyfriend, but your in heat! Your not thinking clearly!'

"Are you sure your okay?" Jack asked, stepping closer. Before I could answer, the door slammed behind him. We both jumped at the sound, then heard a clicking sound. Jack ran towards the door and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it! The others must have locked the door as a prank." I felt myself panicking as I realized that I was alone with him in this state.

"Jack?" I asked him weakly. He turned to look at me. "Please, do me a favor."

"Of course, what is it honey?" He asked me, becoming concerned. 

"Tie me up."

"What?! No! I can't do tha-"

"Please just freaking tie me up before I attack you!" We stared at each other for a moment before Jack sighed.

"I'll find some rope....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, I am so cheesy!!!!


	3. Let Me Help

Jack tied my hands to the bed behind my back. It hurt my hands, making me flinch, but my body was paying more attention to the fact that Jack was so close to me. My nose wasn't helping me either, his sweet scent filling my nose.

"Does it hurt?" He asked me in concern as he finished. 

"N-No, it's okay, I'm fine." I said shakily. He stares at me for a moment before he grabs his discarded jacket in the makeshift nest and wraps it around me. I snuggled into it as Jack moved to the corner of the room. We both stay silent for a while, minus me panting. I could tell that Jack felt very guilty for tying me up, but he doesn't say anything. My legs trembled as my excitement dripped from my underwear. I moaned in desperation as my tails tried to cover my excitement. Jack suddenly got up and sat in front of me, placing a hand on my knee. I started panicking instantly. "Jack, what are you-?"

"Temp, let me help you." He said, rubbing my knee. 

"N-No, Jack, you can't!"

"Please, I can't watch you suffer like this. You need this." I panted, the heat making me bite my lip and close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Jack's face was mere inches from my face, his warm breath hitting my face. "Please, let me help you." I couldn't help but nod, making him smile. He untied my hands and threw the rope aside. His lips met mine as he kissed me, his tongue dancing with mine. As we broke the kiss, he gently wrapped an arm around me while the other rubbed my upper thigh, making me moan. 

"J-Jack....." I moaned, my claws digging into his jacket. His hand went under my shirt and messing with my breasts. I gasped, my legs twitching again.

"You like that, huh?" Jack asked me, smiling. I nodded, my moans becoming louder as Jack's other hand went between my legs.

"J-Jack, oh God, Jack!" I cried, taking off his jacket and shirt. Jack kissed and sucked on my neck gently, the pleasure feeling so damn good. 

"I'm gonna make you feel good tonight babe....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear God, what am I doing? XD


	4. My Mate

1 hour later........

I lay on my bed, panting. Jack lay next to me, his arm draped over me and soft snores coming from him. I smiled softly and snuggled into his side.

'That was fun.' I thought, a blush covering my face. 'He's so good at sex, huh?' I gently kissed his forehead. My heat had gone down luckily, now it wasn't bothering me.

"Mmmmm, babe?" Jack stirred, and looked at me with none existent eyes. "What are you doing up? Is your heat bothering you again?"

"N-No, I'm fine for now." I replied. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah honey, I'm fine until tomorrow."

"Alright, by the way, I told Slendy that I'm staying with you until your heat is over."

I raise an eyebrow. "First, is he okay with that? Second, when did you ask him?"

"He's fine with it and I asked him before coming to see you."

"So, you planned to have sex with me while I was in heat?"

"Well, you did need it and this is our first time."

"True." 

"And babe?" 

"Yeah?"

"You know that you'll always be my mate right?" I smiled at him.

"Of course Jack, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this story!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I had to do this (Goes into a corner).


End file.
